HKsmut
by CALIC0
Summary: Berisi 3 drabble untuk memeriahkan HideKaneSmutWeek2015


**Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

 **HideKaneSmutWeek'15 © cnbdg22/24/260615**

 **.**

* * *

 **#1 Normality**

Aroma roti panggang di pagi hari? Coret kata memasak segala jenis makanan dari daftar kegiatan yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Kaneki. Terutama pada Sabtu dan Minggu. Tidur hingga siang, bermalas-malasan di bawah selimut tebal, ditemani sebongkah guling empuk, membuka mata juga hanya untuk mencomot novel dari atas nakas dan melanjutkan halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hide. Iya, mentari di siang dan malam seorang Kaneki. Ia tidak betah berlama mendekam di kamar, apalagi sarapan sendirian hanya bersama koran pagi dan secangkir kopi panas. Mengganggu ketentraman mimpi indah Kanekinya menjadi sebuah keharusan. Tentu dengan alasan si surai putih itu segera gegas dari atas ranjang.

"Kaneki, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur?"

Mirip ibu yang membangunkan anaknya untuk sekolah, Hide menarik selimut lalu berkacak pinggang. Bau liur yang membasahi bantal Kaneki membuatnya mengernyit.

"Hari ini libur Hide, biarkan aku—"

"Tidak ada acara tidur! Hari libur itu artinya ken-CAN!"

Suku kata terakhir selalu ia teriakkan sembari melempar diri ke atas tubuh Kaneki. Geraman "Uhh!" tanda sakit tertimpa tidak Hide pedulikan. Ia justru menambah aksi kekanakannya. Sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Sebuah cara jitu untuk membuat seorang Kaneki Ken bangun, secara harfiah dan kiasan.

Perang bibir dan lidah. Semasa bodoh mulut Kaneki masih bau bantal, toh ada sisa pahit kopi pagi yang menempel pada dinding mulut serta deretan gigi Hide. Perpaduan yang unik namun membuat ketagihan.

Lengan saling melilit, kaki saling melingkar, dan apa yang ditujukan untuk tegak bangun digesekkan. Mendesah mereka tanpa diminta, seraya liur bercampur bahkan berpindah lokasi. Napas hangat mendera wajah yang telah tak karuan menjadi tanda bagi mereka untuk memisahkan diri.

"Hah … Kaneki, cepat bangun—" wajah Hide selalu memerah hebat setiap kali cumbuan berakhir. Pemuda pirang itu selalu menjadi pihak yang kehabisan oksigen terlebih dahulu.

"Berkatmu aku sudah bangun, Hide. Termasuk adik kita." Kaneki melirik panggul keduanya yang bertumpukan. Ada gundukan keras di antaranya.

Seperti minggu-minggu lainnya, Hide akan tertawa tanpa berpindah posisi merebahnya di atas tubuh Kaneki. Sedangkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu akan menanggapi dengan senyum tipis, menggeleng tipis pada kegiatan weekend yang terus berulang namun tak pernah membosankan. Lalu Hide akan didorongnya pelan dari atas tubuh dan kecupan singkat di sudut bibir ia beri sebagai sinyal "Oke, aku akan bersiap" dengan kemudian menarik Hide. Mandi berdua hingga berjam-jam di bawah kucuran air dingin.

Sebab begitulah cara Hide membangunkan Kaneki dari kemalasan di akhir pekan. Ini sebuah aktifitas normal.

* * *

 **#3 Birthday**

" _Ne_ ~ Hide. Berhubung hari ini ulang tahunmu… jadi kau cukup berbaring dan aku yang memanjakanmu-" Kaneki mendekat, menyapukan lidahnya sesaat pada cuping telinga Hide, "-hingga kau puas."

"HMMM!"

.

Sia-sia! Tangan diikat, kaki dililit, perut diduduki, dan mulut disumpal. Bukan main-main! Disumpal oleh celana dalam miliknya sendiri! Yang belum ia ganti semenjak semalam! Kaneki gila!

Kelakuan gilanya adalah jelas dengan mempergunakan seluruh kepiawaian tubuh berototnya. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seluruhnya demi menstimulasi gejolak berahi Hide yang terperangkap tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya. Jangan lupakan liukan-liukan para ekor merah sewarna darah.

Benar, kagune! Kagune-kagunenya membelai-belai setiap inchi epidermis yang mampu dilalui. Mengelus perlahan dan membelit lembut, hingga bola mata Hide membelalak nyaris lepas dari rongga serta punggung melengkung tinggi, menabrakkan gundukan kecoklatan di dada yang telah membengkak basah berkat gigitan Kaneki kepada tubuh sang ghoul surai putih yang pun berpolos tubuh.

"HM?! E-EHHH!"

Air mata mengucur deras. Tidak mampu seorang pemuda ceria macam Hide menahan guliran nikmat air mata tatkala sebuah kagune melingkar manja pada ketegangan di selangkangannya. Ditambah dengan mulut Kaneki yang mengecupi, mengobrak-abrik pusar pemuda pirang, Hide hanya mampu melenguh.

Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Satu kagune memang berada di bawah perutnya, memberi pijatan pada 'sang adik', namun lainnya tentu kedapatan kerja. Satu kagune menahan dua pergelangan tangan di atas kepala, sementara Kaneki yang mulai bosan mulai merangsek naik dan menjilati, mengendusi ketiak Hide.

"Em… Hide, aku suka aromamu."

Dua kagune lain melingkari pergelangan kaki dan dengan gerakan sedemikian rupa kaki Hide dibuat mengangkang dengan pinggul terangkat cukup tinggi hingga mampu ditempatkan di pangkuan Kaneki. Ia terekspos, lubang kembang kempis yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukan oleh jari, mulut, atau apapun itu yang mampu seorang mesum Kaneki lakukan pada _nya_ , kini mulai tak sabaran.

"Hm, sudah ada yang kelaparan rupanya," Kaneki menjahilinya, memutar-mutari lubang sempit itu dengan ibu jari. Hanya disentuh, Hide tahu Kaneki belum akan menyatukan diri dengannya.

Namun pikiran Hide salah. Guliran air mata kian deras seraya satu kagune yang tersisa melambai-lambai 'mengerikan'. Mengelus paha bagian dalam sensitifnya, sedikit menggoda dengan membentur lembut pada belahan pantat Hide, hingga akhirnya…

"Hide, tolong sabar sebentar. Kaguneku akan mempersiapkan dirimu dahulu-" Kaneki kembali membisiki dengan suara yang sengaja dibuatnya rendah, "-agar aku dapat lebih mudah membuatmu melayang."

"? HMMM!"

Bola mata terbalik, memperlihatkan putih. Andai sumpalan dalam mulut tak ada teriakannya mungkin telah didengar tetangga. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Hide kuat, namun tak sekuat itu untuk menampung kenikmatan yang dilakukan kagune. Panjangnya, kekenyalannya, panasnya, hingga ketebalannya.

Hide klimaks, kelelahan pada kucuran perdana di hari ulang tahunnya. Akan tetapi kasihan, belum dapat ia mengambil oksigen kelima, Kaneki telah menggempurnya.

"Hide, selamat ulang tahun. Aku harap kau suka hadiahku."

* * *

 **#6 Hurt &Comfort**

Tugas sekuntum bunga matahari sangatlah mudah: tersenyum cerah menatap sang surya. Tidak boleh layu, sebab kesedihannya akan membuat penikmatnya turut murung. Menatap ke atas, jangan menunduk. Teruslah menjadi kuning dan menghangatkan. Selayaknya nama yang dia pegang: bunga matahari. Pupuki dia dengan perhatian, sirami dia dengan kepedulian. Jangan biarkan sang tanaman tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang, sendirian tanpa kawan-kawan.

"Kau… kemana saja, Kaneki? Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Benci ia menatap wajah yang seharusnya cerah menyeringai kini tertutup selapis tipis awan mendung. Sama sekali tak menyembunyikan gegundahan hati, terlanjur jujur ia mempertontonkan kerinduan yang teramat pada sahabat semasa kecilnya.

"Apa kau lupa bila kelinci bisa mati karena kesepian?"

Sosok matahari dihadapannya menautkan alis. Keras kepala ia mempertahankan air mata di pelupuk beserta guncangan lengan yang bergetar. Sebab ia adalah sang cerah, tugasnya tersenyum memberi semangat, jangan gulana.

"Hide, aku…"

Serak suara yang terdengar padahal tak pernah sekalipun si Kaneki ini berpuasa bicara. Cekatan suara adalah berkat campuran rasa yang kental. Takut, cemas, prihatin, bersalah, dan rindu menyatu, menjadi bentukan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kegalauan. Tak tahu ia harus memberi Hide pupuk atau air. Kaneki meninggalkan ia terlalu lama.

Bahkan sangat lama ditinggal hingga perlahan namun pasti wajah yang inisiasinya tertawa cerah, berganti menjadi senyum ala kadar, lamat berubah pias, mengerut membentuk segelintir garis-garis kesedihan di sudut mata dan dahi.

"Kumohon Kaneki, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku kesepian."

Sang bunga melayu. Ia merunduk, mengering, dan nyaris kerontang. Bukan kuning yang Kaneki lihat, melainkan cokelat, kekurangan nutrisi.

Tangisan pecah. Tidak mampu Hide membalik badan menyembunyikan isak tangis dan kucuran air mata. Pipi basah, bahu bergoncang hebat. Ia selayaknya anak kecil kehilangan orang tua. Seorang diri di bawah terik sang raja siang.

Kaneki terpaku, mendengarkan seseorang paling berarti baginya menumpahkan ketakutan, kerinduan, dan kecemasan yang kentara. Tak yakin Kaneki akan apa yang mesti diperbuat. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah: bunga matahari seharusnya tetap tersenyum cerah, Hide tidak pantas dan tidak boleh bersedih apalagi hingga meneteskan sebutir air mata. Hide harus selalu bahagia!

Memantapkan hati, Kaneki menapak ke depan. Serta merta lengan yang kini mulai ditumbuhi otot melingkar. Satu meraup pinggang hingga bertempelan dan satu lagi menarik tengkuk bagian belakang.

Sebuah ciuman panjang, tanpa nafsu biologis, murni hanya sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf dan senjata terampuh yang mampu dipikirkannya demi menghentikan tangis, Kaneki hadiahkan pada bibir kering Hide. Hati-hati tanpa niat meningkatkan libido pihak manapun, Kaneki melumat bibir tipis Hide. Menjilatinya hingga ia tidak lagi kasar dan keras lapisan kulit di ranum tersebut. Terus berulang hingga saliva keduanyalah yang kini membanjir tak mampu ditampung pergulatan mulut. Tanpa air mata di bawah napas yang beradu kian tak teratur.

Sebab baginya, Hide adalah sesosok bunga matahari dan Kaneki adalah petani yang wajib merawatnya.

"Hide, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."


End file.
